The present disclosure relates generally to devices that launch or throw sports balls. More particularly, the current disclosure relates to an automatic game ball throwing machine particularly suited to throwing baseballs, softballs and batting practice balls, but can also be used with any substantially round ball include soccer, tennis and other sport balls.
There are ball throwing machines used in numerous sports that assist during the playing of a sport or enable players to practice certain aspects of a sport. One example of machines aiding in the playing and/or participation of a sport includes the use of game ball throwing machines. These machines are used to throw or launch the ball used in a particular sport.
For example, in a sport such as football, tennis, soccer, cricket, basketball, lacrosse, baseball, and softball, machines are used to launch or throw a ball toward a player to facilitate or simulate the movement of that ball as it would typically occur during the playing of that sport. For example, in tennis, tennis ball machines are used to send balls to players during practice so they can work on their game techniques. In American football, football throwing machines are used to simulate either a quarterback's throw to allow receivers to practice catching the ball. This general concept of using machines to simulate the movement of a ball permeates most sports.
One sport in particular, diamond sports such as baseball and softball, have a type of machine generally referred to as a pitching machine. This pitching machine is a game ball throwing machine that is used to simulate the throw of a ball by a pitcher. These machines are typically used in batting practice but can also be used to simulate a pitched ball for a catcher or a hit ball from a batter to assist players in the field to work on various fundamentals. While the subject claims of this application includes pitching for batting and throwing fielding practice, as well as for launching balls for other sports, for simplicity this multipurpose invention is herein defined as a pitching machine, and the location desired for the ball, whether into a batter's strike zone or into a fielder's position is defined as aimpoint, impact point and target location and type.
Typically, these pitching machines have conventionally required a person, such as another player or coach, to stand beside the machine and manually adjust the aim-point, velocity and amount and direction of curve or spin in various directions. This is time consuming, dangerous to the person operating the machine, and does not simulate the typical time required for a human pitcher to throw pitches of different types in a game situation. This practice has evolved to the implementation of automatic ball pitch programmers. These machines in prior art involve a controller which is preprogrammed by the manufacturer using a standard database lookup table of values to throw a standard-type pitch with a preprogrammed velocity and direction and amount of spin, representing a type of pitch such as a curveball, fastball or slider. The drawback to this mechanism is it assumes a generic pitch by type, rather than the real-world situation in which all human pitchers have unique nuances, speeds, locations and amounts of spin for a given type of pitch. The second drawback is there is no ability to alter any parameters and have the ball delivered to a desired location on the plate. For example, a little league pitcher may throw a 50 MPH fastball that drops eight inches from release to arrival at the front of the plate, with a curve to the right of one inch, while a high school pitcher may throw a 70 MPH fastball that drops six inches in the same interval with two inches of curve to the right. The same two pitchers may throw their respective fastballs, and other pitches, differently as a strategy, or due to fatigue as the game continues. These subtle nuances are not simulated by prior art which utilize a set table of variables for each type of pitch.
Another drawback to prior art pitching machines is they do not enhance or emphasize a critical aspect to successful batting by a player, namely for the batter to focus on the ball as it is being released. While there is prior art which uses a warning light, pointed at the batter, to signify a ball is about to be launched, this does not simulate a real game situation. Since there is no ‘wind-up’ by a typical wheeled pitching machine, there has not been a prior reliable system to encourage, enable and allow the batter to focus on the ball at or near the point of release.
All machines require a method to adjust pitch location. There are many ways to adjust the aim of the machine, including moving the base structure, moving the arm mechanism relative to the structure, and changing the release point of the ball. Methods may be manual or automated depending on the particular embodiment, but numerous methods have been established in prior art of both pitching machines and mechanisms in general, such as gear trains, stepper motors, linear actuators, sprockets, belts, etc. However, all prior art has had numerous drawbacks, particularly in their failure to simulate the variety of pitches and the speed with which they vary, in a game situation.
What is needed then is an improved game ball throwing machine that easily and safely alters the aspects of various pitches and human pitchers actually encountered in a game, and that teaches a player to focus on and pick up visually a pitched ball at the moment it is released toward the batter. This improved game ball thrower preferably has multiple pitch parameters and easily interpreted graphical user interface is designed to avoid restricted pitch parameter options and limited interfaces that are prevalent in prior art ball feeding machines. This needed game ball throwing machine is lacking in the art.
A major factor in wheel pitching machine inaccuracy is the variance in the size and compressibility of the balls used. Laces can also cause a wide error in mechanized pitching, because there is no way to know how the laces will be positioned when the wheels grab it. Spring loading the wheels (or the motors if directly connected to the wheels) greatly reduces the machine's sensitivity to ball variance. It effectively lowers the spring rate of the existing fixed assembly, so that minor differences in ball size have a much lower effect on the clamping force between the wheels (or wheel and pad for a one wheel machine). For two wheel machines, the motors can be mounted on common linear shafts, with the shafts forming the base structure of the machine's frame.